three kisses
by pondlilyrue
Summary: three kisses in ginny weasley's life with three different boys. third time is the charm. ginny/harry


**Three Kisses**

**Summary: **Exploring three different kisses through the life of Ginny Weasley, with three different boys. And, you know what they say, third time's the charm.

**Pairings: **Ginny/Michael, Ginny/Dean, and, last but not least, Ginny/Harry

**Rating: **T for some heated snogging.

I can probably give you every vivid detail of my first kiss. Every lip movement, every breath I took, every moment we shared together. I remember the outfit I wore; my emerald green dress robes from the Yule Ball complimented my flaming red hair in a very flattering way. He was donned in electric blue which brought out his midnight pigmented eyes that gazed at me with adoration. I never really had a boy look at me with that much intent before; I felt slightly uncomfortable but I was flattered. Michael Corner was a charmer. He was an handsome bloke with dark brown hair, almost black, which was short and spiky. He was tall and a good seven inches above my five foot frame. I was certainly attracted to him. The kiss itself happened under the mistletoe, following Christmas tradition and budding feelings. It was tentative. Exactly what a first kiss should be, you know? His lips were sweet and soft, mouths parted and shyly exploring each other's mouths in a chaste fashion. Overall, it was a good fifteen to twenty seconds before we brokee apart. I hugged him good night and began grinning like a prat on my way back to the girls' dormitories. I chatted away to Hermione Granger, my best friend, about it and she congratulated me on my GOH (Getting Over Harry) mission: stage one, meaning date other boys. I was happy. We ended up dating a good way into my fourth year, his fifth. We broke up because of Quidditch. I know what you are thinking: a sport is not a good reason to break up with someone for. The problem was that we were already on the rocks beforehand. I had suspicions that he was cheating on me with Cho Chang and his sulky attitude towards Gryffindor's win was just the icing on the cake. And to be completely fair, I had my eyes on other guys as well. One in particular.

~.~

My kiss with Dean Thomas was, in a way, expert level. He was a player so he had plenty of.. experience, per se. His hands were in all the right places, touching soft spots and making me shiver in pleasure. It was openmouthed and he traced my mouth with his clever and skillful tongue. The snog was deep, fast, and hungry. Dean Thomas devoured me. When the kiss reached its crescendo, two of the world's largest prats (one ended up being my husband) interrupted and, of course, a fight with my brother ensued. Even though we dated briefly afterward, there was a nagging feeling in me that kept repeating the same mundane phrase over and over: "this isn't right, this isn't right." Not just because he was a player and had shagged many girls in my year, but because the one that was meant to be with me was standing right in front of me in all his messy haired and fresh-pickled-toad eyes glory. One step closer.

~.~

The war had ended. Everything we worked for had pulled us through. The casualties had resulted in the mourning and grief of the fallen, especially my dear brother Fred whom I would never even think of forgetting. His fiery red hair, happy-go-lucky personality, legendary pranks (the fifth Marauder, more like it), he was someone I could rely on. The threat that had loomed over us for so long (Lord Voldemort, that is) was gone because Harry Potter, a seventeen year-old wizard and the love of my life) vanquished the Dark Lord when his own spell rebounded. Now we could be together! But, where in Merlin's beard was he? I was feigning sleep on my mother's sshoulder when Hermione entered the Great Hall, hand-in-hand with the prat himself, Ron. I raised my eyebrows at her asking: "Where's Harry?" She nodded her understanding of my silent language and mouthed: "Gryffindor Tower." I nodded.

I entered the Seventh Year Boys' dormitories. The common room was empty and of course he would want sleep. I didn't search long before I found him. Sprawled on the four poster bed, bloody and filthy clothes still on, glasses askew but still covering his beautiful emerald eyes that were shut as he was sleeping. I smiled lightly. He was the most beautiful person I knew, inside and out. Still is.

I knelt before him and took off his glasses. He slept on and on, not waking. Shoes off. I brushed the soft raven hair out of his eyes and slightly his eyelids fluttered open, showing me his electric eyes.

"Sorry," I said hastily. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No," he responded in his soft and husky voice. "You're just the person I wanted to see." My insides turned to mush at that. He was so sweet, even though I was slightly mad at him for leaving.

"I wanted to apologize," He continued. "For leaving you without explaining, for agreeing with your parents about you not fighting, for pretending to be dead, for everything. I had to pretend to be dead; I didn't want to. I will explain later. Will you give me another chance and forgive me?" He locked me with his brilliant gaze. I was angry at him for doing all of that, but my love for him won out. And his eyes. Sweet Merlin, his eyes. No one can hold a grudge with those beautiful orbs. I nodded.

"Thank you," He said then hugged me. His arms felt so good; lithe muscle from Quidditch and a soft musky scent contributed to me feeling so safe in his arms.

"I really love you, Ginny, and I really want to kiss you right now," Harry told me. My insides squealed at a very shrill pitch but I kept my cool.

"I love you too, Harry, and I will allow you to kiss me." His lips claimed mine.

Passionate. That's what the kiss was. His lips were tender and soft. His tongue slipped into my mouth, opening up further. It was deep and full of love. I fell down onto his four-poster bed and ended up straddling him while snogging. It became more heated, he began feeling me up and making me shudder. I loved him so much. Just when things were going a bit too far, Harry pulled away hastily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to go that far," Harry told me in an apologetic tone. He was out of breath and ever the gentleman. I loved that about him.

"It's alright," I reassured. Sweet Merlin, it was more than alright. When you kiss the one you love, it is wonderful.

"No, it's not. If we continued, I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"Okay, Harry, whatever you say," I said sarcastically with a cheeky smile playing on my lips. Godric, I love this man.

The End


End file.
